Istalian Protectorate of the Kalopian Free State of Mossavi
The Istalian Protectorate of the Kalopian Free State of Mossavi was a Protectorate established by Istalia on the kalopian region of Mossavi in 4202 when in the first years of the 43rd century was formed the Kalopian Free State of Mossavi, a federation of the most part of the Free Communities in which was divided the Mossavi region. The Protectorate lasted until 4219 the Federal Republic of Kalopia-Wantuni was founded. History Since the middle of the 41st century what was the Central Majatran Union of Kalopia-Wantuni disappeared under pressure of the libertarian and anarchist movement known as Inhabitants of Wantuni, which was also at the origin of the desappearing of the previous organized nation in the middle of the 41st century. During this period of non-existence of any organized form of State, the area became an attractive destination of many multinationals and the ones from Istalia was among the first. The Istalian companies arrived massively in Kalopia-Wantuni already during the first abolition of the State at the end of the 41st century following the istalian energy giant Enist which started the exploitation of the oil and natural gas deposits under the central wast lands and established its headquarter in the Mossavi region. During the rest of the century the istalian companies grew up and exampanded all over Kalopia while in Mossavi they became a foundamental part of the social economic structure of the Free Communities of the area. The Istalian multinationals not only offered goods and services but started to act like quasi-government organization, offering social services, healthcare, education, public order, managing of the utilities, etc... through the establishment of agreements with the different Free Communities, first of all the one of the powerful city-state of Helios, ancient capital city of Kalopia. However, after decades of Anarchism and Anarcho-Capitalism and then the rise to the power of the Eilomax, the biggest multinational company in what was known as Area commonly known as Wantuni, which re-introduced the slavery in the area, in the end of the 42nd century began to spread across the people the need of the reconstitution of organized forms of state, especially in response of the increase sense of fear and insecurity for the increase of the violence, violation of the human rights and also for the power of the multinationals which had literally colonized large areas of Kalopia-Wantuni. The terrorist group known as Worker's Revolutionary Front for the Liberation of Wantuni arise in the end of the 42nd century just right to fight the international capitalism and given the large penetration of the istalian companies, they targeted Istalia which was the victim of many terrorist attack which caused more than five hundred dead in some years. The Istalian Government, a Government of National Unity led by the President Lorenzo Verhoeven, after having spent almost seven years to successfully contrast the terrorist threat at home, neutralizing an internal terrorist group allied with the Revolutionary Front, the Anarchist Fighting Nucleus, in 4197 was forced to manage a scandal which involved the istalian company in wantuni: most part of the istalian multinations were accused to have exploit the slavery and to have cooperate with the Eilomax. The Government, aware of the importance of the kalopian market for the istalian companies and economy, decided to send a Military Extraordinary Administration in Mossavi to take the temporary control fo the wantunian branchs of the istalian companies with the objective to maintain the activities in wantuni but assuring the respect of human rights and to cut all the relations with the Eilomax. In 4199 the Government of Kazulia, discovering the kazulian companies heavily present in wantuni involved in a serious corruption scandal, noting how this situation was due to the anarchy in wantuni and concerned by the deteriorated human situation in wantuni which was leading to an increase of the terrorist activites, invited the wantunian people to establish a civil protectorate in the southern region of Wantuni Al-Nadj. After some years in 4202 also Istalia decided to establish its hown protectorate to replace the previous Military Extraordinary Administration after a successfully agreements with most part of the Free Communities of Mossavi. The end of the Protectorate Mossavi remained under the Istalian Protectorate until 4219. In fact, with the rise of the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation, both Istalia and Kazulia, facing the claims of the MRSF, decided to organize referendums in both the protectorate to decide their fate. These were the results: *Mossavi: **Unification with al-Najd: 53,9% **Preservation of the Protectorate: 40,8% **Join the MRSF: 5,3% *al-Nadj: **Unification with Mossavi: 64% **Preservation of the Protectorate: 30% **Join the MRSF 6% After the victory of the front for the unification with al-Najd, the local political forces begin to work to found a new nation. In 4219 the Istalian Protectorate ceased officially to exist succeded by the Federal Republic of Kalopia-Wantuni. Internal organization Government Being a Protectorate, the Istalian Government undertook to represent internationally and manage the defensive, commercial and the foreign policies of the Free State. At the Head of the Protectorate there is a Governor-General chosen by the Istalian Government which is at the top of the Executive Apparatus formed by the Executive Commissions. Istalian Officials for the first fifteen years was at the top of each Executive Commissions which was formed by a minimum of 6 to a maximum of 16 members, divided equally between Kalopian members and Istalian members. The Permanent General Conference, which was formed some years before gathered the Free Communities representatives, was transformed into the Assembly of the Kalopian Free Communities of Mossavi and became the legislative body of the Free State. It was joined by a Legislative Committee of the Protectorate, appointed by the Governor-General who acted as an advisory body for the work of the Assembly. Despite the Assembly had the supreme authority on the internal affairs of the Free State, the Governor-General and the Legislative Committee had the veto power over the Assembly's proposals, absolute for the first twenty-five years, later bound to find an agreement with the Assembly. At the expiration of the first twenty-five years of the protectorate was accorded to the Assembly of the Free Communities the right to vote, with a majority of 2/3, a motion of mistrust for the Governor-General or for individual Commissioners. Protectorate Services Was called Protectorate Services all those tipically administrative, burocratic and state services normally assured by body and organization under the authority of a central government. First of all was establish the Public Order Force of Mossavi which acted like a federal police while the free communities was able to maintain their local law enforcement forces but with limitations: they will not be able to have paramilitary training, they can not be equipped with military armaments and will be subject to control and judgment of the Public Order Force of Mossavi. Was established also a Protectorate Council for the Social Policies formed by experts on the matters chosen by the Assembly alongside istalian experts to assuring to the citizens of the Protectorate healthcare, education, social services and economic rules. The first elected Assembly in 4203 decided to establish a system of mandatory personal and family assurances in part offered by the Protectorate but the majority guaranteed by workers' employers, all heavily subsidized if not totally covered by the state through deductions and tax exemptions, thus ensuring coverage especially for lower incomes. Defense The Defense of the Protectorate was demanded to the Istalian Armed Forces which had already 3500 soldiers with equipements and military hardware under the Military Extraordinary Administration, number which arise to 7500 after the creation of the Protectorate in 4202. When was founded the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation, which started to claim the sovereignity on the Portectorate, the Istalian forces constantly increased to assure the defence of the Protectorate. In 4217 the forces deployed counted almost 20,000 men. Category:Istalia Category:Kalopia Category:History of Kalopia Category:Wantuni Category:History of Istalia